Féminité masculine
by Amygdaloide
Summary: Elle, on pourrait la prendre pour un homme. Elle, elle se comporte comme un homme. Elle ? C'est une femme élevée à la dure dans la chaleur. OS


Titre : Féminité masculine

Source : Naruto, et .

Couple : Shikamaru/Temari.

Mot de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ce OS il y a... Pfouah... Mille ans ? J'ai tenté de retravailler quelques passages un peu moches et mal formulés mais, voulant ne pas trop m'éloigner de la base, j'ai tenté de laisser une grande partie de ce que j'avais fait.

Disclaimer : Les personnages mis en scène ne sont pas les miens et appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, tout comme les deux citations qui sont de Kundera et Werber.

Rating : K+ parce que Temari sait pas bien parler.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le misogyne ne méprise pas les femmes. Le misogyne n'aime pas la féminité. Chez la femme, l'adorateur vénère la féminité, alors que le misogyne donne toujours la préférence à la femme sur la féminité. » Milan Kundera _Le livre du rire et de l'oubli._

* * *

« Ta gueule pour voir ? »

La phrase avait fusée sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. A bien y penser, c'était toujours comme ça : dès qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'assommer à coup de venin. On ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester polie, son père s'en moquant totalement. Pour lui, tout ce qui importait était la force. S'entraîner, s'entraîner, s'entraîner. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui demandait de faire. A part cela, aucune attention. Ses frères non plus ne lui disait pas grand choses. Pas de communication, pas de modèle et pas de politesse. Du coup, elle jurait comme un homme, buvait comme un homme, mangeait comme un homme, marchait comme un homme, vivait comme un homme. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il était plus femme qu'elle : il était peu courageux, pleurnichard sur les bords et aimait écouter les histoire. Et il râlait comme une femmelette :

« Galère... Je t'ai pourtant rien dit non ?

-Tu parlais et je ne supporte pas ta voix.

-Tant pis pour toi. »

Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ! Quoiqu'elle lui dise, il trouvait quoi répondre. Une pique, une réplique. Toujours la même routine : ils se voyaient, ils s'engueulaient. Enfin... Elle l'engueulait, il soupirait. Exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Du coup, elle se sentit obligée de répondre à cet affront :

« Être content, ça t'arrive parfois ?

-Jamais quand t'es dans l'coin.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que je t'impressionnais, fit-elle, hautaine.

-Bof, répondit-il, nullement dérouté, C'est juste histoire d'être tranquille vu que t'es assez chiante...

-Je suis une femme.

-Ca s'voit pas spécialement pourtant.

-T'es aveugle, se moqua-t-elle.

-Impossible, fit-il du tac au tac.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hé ouais ? »

Puis la conversation mourut comme elle était née ? De toute façon, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Et elle doutait qu'ils s'entendent jamais. Non pas qu'il la répugnait, oh non ! Loin de là ! Elle ne pouvait nier le fait que la nature l'avait gâté : son air nonchalant lui allait à la perfection, ses yeux restaient vifs malgré sa flemmardise légendaire. Son torse, qu'elle avait pu voir une fois, était finement musclé. Et il se déplaçait avec une certaine grâce. De plus, il était extrêmement intelligent. En réalité, c'était cela que Temari ne supportait pas : le fait que Shikamaru soit si diaboliquement attirant – malgré son machisme – la fascinait. La jeune femme avait pourtant juré de ne jamais être charmée par un individu de sexe masculin, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réussi. Néanmoins, aucun de ceux que Temari avait pu croiser ne l'avait autant captivée que Shikamaru. Et pour cela, elle voulait être la plus détestable possible. Mais il lui parlait toujours de sa voix grave, un peu nasillarde sur les bords. Une voix d'homme mûr, qui à, malgré l'irrespect qu'il leur voue, connu des femmes.

Il marchait derrière elle. Elle ne le voyait pas mais savait précisément tous les gestes qu'il faisait : fouiller dans ses poches, sortir son paquet de cigarettes, souffler parce qu'il n'en a presque plus, en porter une à sa bouche, l'allumer, inspirer les toxines et les recracher. L'odeur du tabac, de la nicotine et autres produits chimiques flotta dans les airs, chatouillant les narines de la jeune femme. Elle inspira également, tentant de s'imprégner de cette sensation olfactive qui lui piquait le nez. Elle s'arrêta. Lui non. Il la dépassa, fit encore quelques mètres et se retourna :

« Alors, fille galère, tu viens ? »

Temari plongea ses yeux sapin dans les ébènes du jeune homme, s'y noyant. Il ne dit rien, ne détourna pas le regard. Il la fixait lui aussi. Et une lueur brilla soudain dans ses pupilles.

Shikamaru sourit, un vrai sourire qui laissait de côté toute sa raillerie. A la place, il n'y avait que tendresse. Affection. Amour. Le jeune homme tendit la main. Temari le regardait toujours. Elle la saisit alors, doucement, hésitante, tremblotante, timide.

Une main de femme qui saisit celle tendue d'un homme.

* * *

« Pour faire un couple, il faut être quatre : un homme plus sa part de féminité, une femme plus sa part de virilité. » Bernard Werber _L'empire des anges._

* * *

Et bien voilà. Je crois que j'ai du mal à écrire des trucs longs, tout ce que je fais est en format miniature... Ah ah. J'crois qu'il faut que j'm'entraîne. Bref. Les personnages de Temari et Shikamaru sont très agréables à mettre en scène : ils fonctionnent de manière plutôt simple, toujours dans la même routine. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs connu que peu d'évolution au niveau du caractère dans le manga – mais peut-être est-ce du à leur statut de personnages secondaires... Dans tous les cas, le côté masculin de Temari m'attire énormément, tout comme l'aspect féminin de certaines caractéristiques chez Shikamaru. Je trouve qu'il font un excellent mélange et sont très représentatifs de l'idée que je me fait des hommes et des femmes en général (Ben oui, faut bien qu'il y ait un peu des deux dans chaque, ou c'est monotone). J'espère avoir bien retranscrit leurs sales caractères.

Je suis avide de tous commentaire critique, que je puisse progresser.

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Amygdaloide.


End file.
